Solo me nesecitas a mi
by nunca dire mi nombre
Summary: Después de alejar esos malditos humanos de su querido yuu. Mika se lleva a yuu. ¿No es el reencuentro que esperaba?
1. solo me nesecitas a mi

Solo me necesitas a mi…

* * *

- **¡Mika! ¡Detente! ¡¿Q-que estas haciendo?!** -

Gritaba un pelinegro,al estar en los brazos de la persona,la cual minutos antes había llorado…

.

.

.

* * *

Al pasar varios minutos,llegaron a un edificio,viejo y abandonado,como se suponía al estar en aquella era. Mikaela aquel vampiro de cabellos rubios que cargaba a tal chico ruidoso,que le pedia a gritos que lo bajara,o mejor dicho,le rogaba… Al llegar al ultimo piso,entro a un cuarto y bajo al pelinegro.

 **-¡Mika,dejame salir! ….porfavor.**

Aquel azabache quería irse,tenia que irse,había dejado a sus amigos en medio de la batalla,¿Cómo se supone que estuviera tranquilo?. El vampiro al ver que aquel chico quería irse,obstruyo la puerta recargándose en ella y no podía irse por una ventana,estaban en el ultimo piso.

 **-¿Para que me trajiste aquí?-** Dijo el pelinegro con un tono serio.

Lo ultimo percato a Mika,pensaba,¿Esta enojado?,¿Qué hice?,Lo aleje de esos humanos para su seguridad…¿No lo sabe?.Aunque aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el azabache.

 **-Dime,¿Por qué?,¡mis amigos están en peligro!-** Grito el chico

 **-Yuu-chan…ellos no son tus amigos al único que necesitas a tu lado y como tu único amigo soy yo-** Dijo en un modo tierno y calido tratando de calmar a yuu. **-¿Acaso no me quieres a tu lado?,¿me habías olvidado?-** Lo dijo en un tono triste…

 **-¡No!,nunca te olvidaria...e-es solo que...m-mis amigos-** Le empezaban a juntar lagrimas en los ojos,por recordar aquel momento de sufrimiento cuando tuvo que dejar a mika atras.

 **-Tranquilo yuu-chan,yo estoy aqui,¿acaso no estas feliz?-** Dijo Mika de un modo calmado,agarrando con sus 2 manos,el calido rostro de aquel pelinegro,al mismo tiempo acercando su frente con la de el...

Yuu al sentir la fría frente de Mika, lo tenía tan cerca, la distancia entre los 2 era tan corta, podía sentir la respiración de aquel rubio y mirar aquellos ojos de color azul, no como el cielo, ni el mar, era un azul profundo…lleno de misterio y sufrimiento, aquellos ojos que pensaba que no volvería a ver.

 **-¡M-mika! ¡Q-quédate conmigo!-** Mientras lo decía lloraba, ya no podía soportar más aquellos desvelos, los entrenamientos, y aquellos recuerdos que lo habían atormentado todos esos años, todo…, todo por aquel chico el cual al por fin lo tenía enfrente.

Se lanzo hacia Mika, abrazándolo, lo apretaba con fuerza queriendo no separarse de él nunca más.

 **-Tranquilo, solo quédate conmigo-** Dijo Mika tras haberse sorprendido de aquella actitud repentina de yuu.

Correspondiéndole el abrazo, y con una mano acariciándole la cabeza le dijo:

 **-Calma,calma, estoy aquí ...solo quédate conmigo,¿De acuerdo?-**

 **-...-** El pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro lloroso en el pecho del vampiro

.

.

* * *

 **Hola:3 grasias por leerlo hasta el final(? ...perdon si tiene algun error,es un poco corto,pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado,por lo general amo a esta pareja y quize que mi 1ra historia fuera de ellos,bueno espero que pongas un review,eso me animaria a subir la 2 parte...bueno si quieren bye,bye c:**


	2. solo me nesecitas a mi parte 2:3

**Solo me necesitas a mi…**

Pasaron un par de horas, las cuales, la mayoría de ellas, el azabache se las paso en el pecho de mika, ya no estaba llorando, pero quería seguir aferrado a aquel chico al cual quería mas que nada, el chico el cual se esforzaba todos los días. Aquellas horas juntos, se las pasaban hablando sobre como era su vida todos esos años los cuales estaban separados…

Ya era tarde, se veía en el horizonte que el sol se ocultaba, Yuu el cual estaba cansado de todo el largo dia que tubo, lleno de tantas y distintas emociones, se quedo dormido en el regazo de Mika el cual, al estar dormido Yuu, acariciaba su cabeza y contemplaba el rostro de aquel azabache. A el no le importaba quedarse desvelado solo para cuidar de Yuu esa noche.

 **-Yuu-chan…Yuu-chan…-** Susurraba el rubio .

 **-Yuu-chan…Yu-ghhuhh-** Un agudo dolor alerto al vampiro, se percato que habían pasado demasiadas horas después de la ultima gota de sangre que bebió y los efectos empezaron a estremecer al vampiro.

 **-No….en este momento, No!, por fin estoy con Yuu-chan,¡¿porque ahora?!-** Pensaba frustado y preocupado

El no quería acabar con aquella atmosfera que había formado con Yuu, pero esa ansia abundante lo predominaba. Pero voltio de nuevo a ver a Yuu el cual estaba indefenso en su regazo, tragaba saliva de una forma fuerte al ver el leve sonrojo que tenia el pelinegro al estar dormido, la tentación era tan fuerte que en algunos minutos ,llego a su mente **–No seria malo beber sangre de Yu-¡¿Qu-Que estoy pensando?!-** pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido al oir una pequeña voz proveniente del pelinegro.

 **-M-Mika-** Susurro en modo de suspiro, estando dormido.

 **-¡Yuu-chan! Despi-er…-** Grito, tratando de despertar lo mas rápido posible a Yuu, ya no podía soportar la tentación que le invadía cada vez mas…..beber su sangre, aunque se tratara de Yuu…

 **-Mmm?..¡¿Mika?!-** Yuu se sorprendió al ver como Mika empezaba a jadear de manera cada vez fuerte.

Se levanto y Mika también pero con mas rapidez tratando de alejarse el Mika por su parte estaba frustrado, estaban en medio de la ciudad, en el ultimo piso de un edificio y se le había agotado el ultimo suministro de sangre de Krul.¿Donde y como la iba a encontrar?, Mika tenia miedo, no de morir, si no de que su tentación consuma su cuerpo y eso conlleve a lastimar a Yuu .Pensaba – **T-talvez pueda saltar por una de esas rotas ventanas y correr lo mas rápido que sea posible….no, no puedo-** Era un vampiro, era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar a Yuu solo de nuevo .Ya era de noche los demás vampiros podrían estar cerca, ¿y si llegaban a mirar a Yuu? ,lo matarían….Y eso era lo ultimo que quería.

Se jalaba el pelo para controlarse con un poco de dolor, su respiración aumentaba de manera brusca, ya no podía soportarlo, tenia que pensar en algo ya, pensaba que podría saltar arriba de Yuu en cualquier momento.

Mientras tanto Yuu al levantarse lo primero que vio fue a Mika nervioso, frustrado…asustado…Tan solo podía contemplar la escena, no sabia que hacer, aunque tenia demasiada preucupacion al ver a Mika en ese estado .Hace unas horas el se había quedado dormido, ¿que había pasado para que se comportara de esa manera?.

 **-M-mika?...estas b-** Lo decía el pelinegro al tratar de acercarse a Mika.

 **-¡Alejate!-** Grito Mika exaltado al sentir el leve toque del azabache,dándole un golpe para que se alejara.

Pero al hacer eso Yuu tropieza hacia atrás callendo con fuerza contra el piso,golpiandose el rostro.

.

.

.

.

 **Holi:3 grasias por los review no son muchos pero son muy especiales(? cuando lei los review me emocione por que al menos a alguien le gusta mi historia...aunque sean cortos mis capitulos ;w; ya esta el 2do cap. haber cuando subo el otro...si es que me da inspiracion ...ah ,nose cuantos capitulos sean en total dependiendo de mi imaginacion va ir fluyendo la historia...pero en fin deja un review y talvez eso me de inspiracion :v okno pero quisiera leer tu comentario:3**


	3. solo me nesecitas a mi parte 3

**Solo me necesitas a mí…**

 **-auch-** Decía el pelinegro al sentir un leve dolor que provenía de su mejilla.

Si, había caído sobre uno de los tantos vidrios rotos de aquellas ventanas de la habitación y en el peor momento. Solo salían unas pequeñas gotas de aquel líquido rojo que tanto deseaba Mika...Desde su mejilla.

Un silencio incómodo y abrumador se presentó en aquel cuarto. Tan solo fueron unos segundos, pero para Mika y Yuu fueron muy largos que hacían más pesada la atmósfera.

Mika el cual, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, paro su respiración, empezaba a temblar, sus ojos se abrían más cada vez, mirando aquella herida de Yuu la cual el mismo había causado. Se quedo totalmente callado, no podía creerlo.

 **-S-S-San-Sangre...S-Sangh-** Mika decía con un tono quebradizo, el ya no podía resistir, pero su amor hacia Yuu era tan fuerte que tan solo podía temblar ante tal situación, cosa que fuera posible...Su mente estaba perdida, tal vez ni siquiera ya estaba...

Yuu por otro lado, tratando de levantarse sintió que un líquido recorría su mejilla. **-¿sangre?-** Pensaba, aunque aquel pensamiento fue fugaz al recordar porque lo sentía. Mika, el cual por fin vivían un momento como el pasado, felices...juntos, le había dado un golpe. Tan solo recordando eso se sintió confundido y triste, pero voltio a ver a Mika el cual repentinamente se había callado. Cuando voltio miro al rubio mirando directamente a su rostro, temblaba... **-¿Que está sucediendo?-** pensó el azabache por aquel comportamiento repentino.  
Pasaron unos segundos los cuales se miraban, en silencio. Yuu el cual estaba demasiado confundido y sin saber qué hacer, vio abrir la boca del vampiro y pronunciar unas sílabas...

 **-S-S-San-Sangre...S-Sangh-** Decía el vampiro.

Yuu al escuchar eso, su confusión desapareció, tan solo con escuchar la palabra "Sangre" pronunciadas por el rubio, entendió la situación. Era un vampiro obviamente necesitaba sangre, Yuu no entendía bien a los vampiros, de hecho ni los quería entender solo quería matarlos pero cambio por Mika, ya que él era uno y sentía que era su culpa... Y va a asumir la responsabilidad...

Con su mano paso el corte, haciendo que el liquido quedara en algunos dedos pero seguía fluyendo el liquido en su mejilla. Suspiro, pero puso una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

 **-M-Mika, si todo se trata de que querías sangre...t-toma de la mía, no me molestaría, si eres tú-** Ofrecía con su mano a aquel vampiro, con un cálido tono en aquellas palabras.

 **-P-Pero, es tu sangre, Y-Yuu-chan,n-no ...p-podría...-** Decía Mika tratando con todas sus fuerzas rechazar lo que decía, era sangre de Yuu, no quería, era la última persona que quería tomar su sangre, además seria la primera vez que bebiera sangre humana no sabía que podría pasar.

 **-Vamos... ¡es una oferta única! ...y-yo te aceptó tal y como eres así que...no me molesta ofrecerte mi cuerpo para que bebas...-** Decía Yuu, todavía ofreciéndole la mano, la cual tenía leves gotas de sangre.

Mika se abalanzo hacia Yuu, empezaba a lamer lentamente la herida de la mejilla, lo cual sorprendió a Yuu y mostrará un leve sonrojo.

Mika por su parte, disfrutaba cada segundo, Yuu lo había aceptado y ofrecido su sangre solo para él, ¿que sería mejor?, disfrutaba cada lamida que le daba a aquella herida, ya no salia más, pero todavia no estaba satisfecho, haci que desabrocho el suéter de Yuu, descubriendo directamente el cuello ,mordiéndolo.

 **-M-Mika... q-que esta-gh -** Sitio un leve dolor por aquella mordida, pero le avergonzaba más aquella acción tan rápida e hizo que aquel sonrojo creciera.

 **-Yuu-chan es tan amable y lindo...-** Decía Mika al despegar sus colmillos de aquel cuello.

Mika disfrutaba aquellas reacciones del azabache ante su toque...aunque ni fue un toque, fue una mordida, no? , pero Mika al pensar eso quiso ver cómo reaccionaba su adorable Yuu ante un toque real.  
Aunque eso lo pensó porque fue la primera sangre humana que probó he hizo que aquella sensación de éxtasis lo excitara...

.

.

.

.

 **Hola:3 grasias por los review eso realmente me inspiro...por que no sabia que escribir pero aqui lo tienen c: ah y tal vez en el proximo cap. ponga hard(? siempre leo los review una y otra vez por que relamente me emociono al leerlos y espero que disfruten mi historia como yo disfuto que la disfuten :v okno ,pero realmente me motivan a seguir aunque yo les de cap. cortos :c en fin ...me alegran todos los review y espero que pongan más y pues...recuerden que el proximo capitulo tendra lemon asegurado! ...creo xD bueno pongan un review y talvez...taaaalllveeez el proximo capitulo sea más extenso y largo...bueno si quieren ah y me encanta dejar en suspenso o cortar en la parte ´´buena´´ asi que...cuidense:3**


	4. solo me nesecitas a mi parte 4

**Solo me necesitas a mi… parte 4**

* * *

 **-Yuu-chan es tan amable ….y lindo-** Decia un rubio, con un tono relajante y sensual…

Yuu el cual estaba un poco molesto y avergonzado, no dudo en girar la mirada hacia otro lado, aunque no sabia el porque de sus palabras, no las entendía…tan solo le había ofrecido su sangre…esto debía pasar?.

 **-Yuu-chan….mirame, por favor-** Pidio Mika voltiando hacia el rostro del azabache.

Agarro el mentón del azabache haciendo que lo mirara- **Ah, Yuu-chan….eres tan….lindo, tus ojos…tu pelo..tu olor…todo en ti es tan…-** Decia el vampiro sin encontrar la forma de decirle todo lo que sentía al lindo pelinegro, el cual solo se sonrojaba ante tales palabras…

Yuu, el cual estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decir algo, solo miraba a aquel rubio, no podía pensar que realmente pasaba esto…cuando miro que algo sobresaltaba del pantalón del rubio…

 **-Mika t-todavia no hacemos nada y ya estas duro y listo-** Decia el pelinegro, tratando de alejarse de Mika, sentía que si estaba mas cerca….

 **-Esto sucede por tenerte tan cerca algún problema?-** Decia Mika con un tono un poco avegozado y engreído.

 **-…t-tu..-**

Pero antes de decir alguna otra cosa los labios de Mika invadieron los de Yuu, robándole un beso, un beso profundo y largo, el cual sorprendió a Yuu, no sabia que hacer…. tan solo cerro sus ojos y disfruto aquel beso, el cual se la daba la persona que mas quería..

Duro unos segundos, unos segundos muy placenteros para ambos, pero tuvieron que parar aquel beso por falta de aire, que sin pensarlo se les había agotado.

 **-ah..ahh..M-Mika esto esta bien? –** Decia el pelinegro avergonzado y un poco asustado pensando que tal vez fue un error aquel beso, no quería perder su amistad, aunque si eso implicara esconder aquellos sentimientos fuertes que tenia hacia Mika.

 **-Yuu-chan, mientras estemos juntos todo va a estar bien..-** Dijo el rubio mirando a Yuu con una sonrisa traviesa.

Entonces el rubio empezó de nuevo a besar los labios del pelinegro, el cual solo correspondió a aquellos labios que lo deseaban locamente. Yuu el cual solo cerraba sus ojos con fuerza ante aquel acto tan vergonzoso, sintió algo húmedo tratando de entrar a su boca…aunque le incomodo un poco dejo que aquel vampiro hiciera lo que quiera…..aquellas bocas se fundían en un profundo y sensual beso que alteraba sus cuerpos, queriendo probar más del otro. Al separar sus bocas, solo un hilo de saliva salía de aquellos, acompañado de respiraciones agitadas de los usuarios de aquellos cuerpos que se calentaban cada vez mas….Mika el cual aun no se satisfacía quería seguir, pero no sabia si el azabache también, tan solo miraba el lindo rostro de Yuu, el cual estaba temblando y sonrojado ante la intensidad de aquel beso ,Mika disfrutaba la vista pero quería seguir…..se acerco a la oreja de Yuu y susurro.

- **Yuu-chan…quieres seguir?-** Con un tono ligero y sexi.

Yuu se estremeció al escuchar la voz de aquel rubio en su oído, y se sonrojo más al oir aquella pregunta indecente ….aunque realmente ….si quería seguir…..lo cual hiciera que el azabache empezara a temblar, e hizo que su corazón empezara a palpitar con mas rapidez.

 **-S-Si..-** Dijo Yuu mirando hacia el piso y con un sonrojo color rojo puro inundando sus mejillas.

Mika el cual solo sonrio al escuchar aquella silaba pronunciada por el azabache, empezó a besar su oreja, lo cual estremecia al pelinegro, bajaba a su cuello, dejando marcas de que era de el, recorriendo con sus labios cada parte de su cuello, haciendo que Yuu diera ligeros gemidos combinados con suspiros de satisfacción. El rubio empezaba a subir la camiseta de su lindo Yuu.

 **-E-E-Espera!-** Grito el azabache empujando al rubio.

 **-Eh?...ah,Yuu-chan aun no esta listo?-** Decia Mika un poco confundido por la reacción del pelinegro.

 **-Eh?!...n-no es que no este…listo…si no que… lo vamos hacer en el piso?-** Decia avergonzado

Mika el cual se sorprendió por aquel comentario se dio cuenta que si, estaban en el piso y por la pasión del momento se dejo llevar y no se dio cuenta. Bueno estaban en una habitación abandonada, había unos cuantos muebles unos mas viejos que otros, pero para su suerte si había una cama…algo vieja. Mika lo levanto y cargo a estilo ´´princesita`` y lo tumbo en la cama la cual al caer se oyó el resorte viejo de aquel colchon .

 **-Aquí?-** Dijo el azabache un poco molesto

 **-Es mejor que el piso,no?-** Decia el rubio un poco sonrojado por aquella decisión.

 **-B-bueno si tu lo dices…-**

 **-Es que te deseo ahora, en este mismo lugar, no quiero estar tratando los caprichos de su alteza-** Dijo Mika con un tono firme y apurado refiriendose a Yuu.

Yuu se molesto un poco con lo ultimo dicho por el vampiro, suspiro y pero siguió con lo que tenían pendiente…

Mika empezó a subir la camiseta del azabache, mientras besaba a Yuu, empezó a juguetiar con sus manos los pezones del pelinegro, luego se separo de los labios de Yuu y empezó a besar los pezones de este, lo cual hizo que Yuu se escondiera su rostro en su camisa, lo cual emocionaba más al rubio, y empezara a besar cada vez más abajo…

 **-ah...ahh….mmm..M-..Mi..ka…ah-** Decia el pelinegro entre gemidos al sentir la boca del rubio en su miembro.

Lo hacia muy bien….ya tenia experiencia o que?, pensaba el pelinegro aunque es lo único que lograba pensar... Arquiaba su espalda por aquella sensación, era muy placentera y buena, aunque trataba de que no saliera su voz .

 **-Vamos Yuu-chan dejame escuchar tu linda voz-** Pedia Mika, mirando con exitacion las acciones del pelinegro.

El pelinegro solo negaba con la cabeza porque si trataba con la voz..tal vez le saliera un gemidoy no quería avergonzase mas de lo que estaba…Entonces es cuando sintió algo en su entrada…

 **-Q-Que..ah…h-haces?!...ahh…d-duele!...ah ….¡idiota!-** Exclamo el azabache ,al sentir dolor por el recto.

 **-Calma..luego ya no sentiras dolor….confia en mi, de acuerdo?-** Dijo Mika con un tono calmado

Despues de unos cuantos minutos …aquel dolor que incomodaba a Yuu se empezó a sentir bien he hizo que empezara a gemir más fuerte….Mika al ver que la entrada de Yuu ya estaba lista, le dijo a su lindo pelinegro..

 **-Yuu-chan…la meteré, de acuerdo?-** Decia Mika excitado .

Yuu estaba un poco asustado pero accedió y mientras Mika la metia, daba ligeros gemidos…dolia un poco pero se sentía bien al mismo tiempo …

 **-Voy a empezar a moverme…-**

 **-Mmm…ah…s-si…-**

Cada embestida se sentía mejor, aunque al no era muy bueno al principio….pero luego Yuu sintió que el miembro de Mika toco su punto, y gimio mas fuerte…

 **-Es aquí?-** Pregunto Mika al ver la reacción del pelinegro ante aquella embestida.

 **-M-mika…ah..n-no..ahh-** Decia un poco asustado el azabache ante tal sensación.

Mika embestía cada vez mas fuerte en aquel ´´punto´´ lo cual hizo que Yuu se estremeciera y gimiera mas fuerte y saliera su voz…

 **-Mika….. t-te amo…ah..-** Dijo el azabache abrazando al rubio mientras que este lo embestía..

 **-ggh…y-yo también, Yuu-chan-**

Mientras que en aquella habitacion solo se oian los chillidos de la cama y se sentia el gran amor entre ellos, envueltos en una atmosfera de pasion y lujuria...

.

.

.

.

 **Hola!...trate de hacer este capitulo lo mas largo que pude…..aunque también le pedi ayuda a una amiga con algunas frases….espero que les haya gustado es mi primer hard…ah y grasias por todos los review! Encerio grasias :´3 me inspiraron y perdón si me tarde (?) y …aquí tienen su hard pervertidas:3 yo fangirliaba cuando lo escribia :´v ah disculpen las faltas de ortografia:c y pues pongan su review de cómo les pareció y ha ver si quieren una 5 parte de mi humilde historia(? Bye,bye**

 **Mi amiga escribe en wattpad y también es novata como yo :´v pero ella escribe una historia original (hetero)…si quieren pasar a ver su historia ..es KiraMimi5 y digan que los envie yo:3 y si no ..pues miau**


	5. solo me nesecitas a mi parte 5 (final)

Solo me necesitas a mí…

Era de mañana, hacia un leve frio que entraba por las rotas ventanas de aquel cuarto, pero no importaba aquellos 2 amantes, no lo sentían, estaban aferrados al cuerpo del otro, compartiendo un mismo calor, un mismo sentimiento.

Yuu, el cual fue el primero en despertarse, sintió una leve y cálida respiración en su cuello, miro que era Mika el cual seguía durmiendo por aquella larga noche, sonrió al ver como lucia tan tranquilo. Pero algo le llamo así mismo la atención...de sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas, **realmente sucedió lo de anoche?,** pensaba un poco feliz, aun que esas leves lagrimas no eran de tristeza o confusión... eran de felicidad, contemplaba aquel rostro que seguía durmiendo a su lado, no había visto hace mucho a Mika y tenerlo tranquilo a su lado, le fascinaba, recordaba cuando eran niños, esos momentos de repentina felicidad y ingenuidad que hicieran que fuera la etapa más dulce de su hasta ahora, vida.

Entre pequeñas y leves lágrimas sonreía, de todo lo vivido, por fin Mika estaba tranquilo, durmiendo como lo hacía solo de niño...  
Estaban juntos de nuevo, el destino los hizo volver a juntarse y compensar esos momentos los cuales estaban lejos uno del otro, Yuu realmente estaba feliz... sentía que era el mejor día de su vida, tan solo soltaba algunos hilos de lagrimas, las cuales bajaban lentamente por aquel rostro.

 **-M-mika, t-te amo -** Soltó entre pequeños sollozos de felicidad y se acomodo entre los brazos de aquel rubio.

 **-Yo también te amo, como no tienes idea Yuu-chan** -Dijo al oído del azabache, mientras lo abrazaba.

Yuu al sentir aquella voz, un rojo fuerte invadió aquel rostro, **-¡¿e-escucho lo que le dije ?!-** pensaba poniéndose las manos en el rostro, sintio una verguenza enorme, era muy orgulloso en algunos aspectos ...pero que lo hayan escuchado decir una frase cursi mientras lloraba no era para nada su actitud, solo se podia esconder entre sus manos para no ver el rostro del rubio...Trataba de ocultar su rostro lo más que pudiera haciendo que el rubio solo sonriera ante aquella tierna reacción.

 _ **Mika POV**_

Era de mañana lo podía sentir, aunque no quería abrir los ojos, quería seguir "durmiendo" al lado de Yuu-chan.

Sentí que se movía, no le tome importancia hasta que empecé a sentir pequeñas gotas caer en mi rostro y escuchaba leves sollozos... ¿ **Que tiene Yuu-chan? , ¿Está llorando?** , rápidamente iba a ver qué sucedía hasta que oí:

 **-M-mika, t-te amo...-**

Yuu-chan dijo "te amo"?, no, de seguro sigo dormido...que tal si mi gran orgulloso y tierno Yuu-chan sabe que lo estoy escuchando, decirme te amo mientras llora, eso sería vergonzoso para él. Pero...realmente no me importaría ver cómo reacciona. Aunque estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y lanzarme hacia él, Yuu-chan se acostó a mi lado de nuevo. Tan solo me acerque a su oído y le susurre:

 **-Yo también te amo, como no tienes idea Yuu-chan-** Y lo abrace, voltee hacia mi pecho y mire a Yuu-chan tan rojo que se le notaba hasta las orejas y cubriéndose el rostro, me parecía tan linda y graciosa su reacción que solo solté una sonrisa.  
-

Pasaron unos minutos, un cálido silencio pasaba, esperando a que alguno de los 2 digiera algo.

 **-M-mika, ahora que pasara? , Que haremos?, sobreviviremos? -** pregunto Yuu en un tono un poco perdido

 **-Yuu-chan...todavía no pasa nada y te estás preocupando...tranquilo yo estoy aquí-** Dijo Mika un poco sorprendido al escuchar las repentinas preguntas de Yuu.

 **-Pero y los demás?, Mis amigos?, El coronel? Deje muchas cosas las cuales debo preocuparme-**

 **-Yuu-chan, tranquilo, no te estés preocupando por esos humanos que solo experimentaban contigo-** dijo frunciendo la ceja un poco

En ese momento el vampiro le da un dulce beso para que se tranquilizara su lindo pelinegro, el cual correspondió.

...

Ya se habían levantado, se vistieron y estaban preparándose para salir de aquel edificio...

Mika tomo del brazo a Yuu, el cual se sorprendió al sentir que lo jalaba con un poco deprisa.

 **-M-mika, hacia donde vamos con tanta prisa? -** decía Yuu un poco confundido

Salieron del edificio y Mika bajo el brazo para agarrar de la mano a Yuu y seguir avanzando.

 **-Mika, necesitamos un plan hacia donde ir!, no podemos ir a donde sea! -** gritaba el azabache al ver que no le hacía caso el rubio

 **-Tranquilo, no necitamos estar haciendo planes o cosas así, solo hay que ir a conocer el mundo como habíamos soñado Yuu-chan!-** Dijo Mika en un tono alegre.

 **-Mika, no hay que ser imprudentes y saber a dond-** -El pelinegro fue interrumpido repentinamente por un beso del vampiro, cosa que confundió al azabache. Despues del beso Mika le dijo:

 **-Yuu-chan mientras estés junto a mí siempre todo va a estar bien-** Dijo sonriendo .Yuu solo abrió los ojos ante tales palabras.

Un leve viento pasaba, mientras que el sol hacia que aquellos cabellos rubios de Mika se miraran hermosos con su luz, y esos ojos azules que combinaban con el cielo brillaran con alegría, haciendo que le brotara un leve sonrojo a Yuu...Todo era perfecto en ese mismo instante.

- _ **Solo me necesitas a mi**_...- dijo Mika con un tono cálido en aquellas palabras, volviendo a jalar el brazo de Yuu, y volver a comenzar a caminar hacia adelante.

 **-Supongo que sí-** dijo Yuu sonriendo mientras se dejaba jalar por el rubio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO ;-; tarde en escribir este capitulo, demasiado, no enserio creo que exagere con dejarlo tanto tiempo, realmente estuve ocupada :c tuve demasiados proyectos en la esc. Y viene la semana de exámenes x´c este es el ultimo cap. No sabia que poner pero aquí esta….ah quize poner el _pov_ porque queria que hubiera un punto de vista diferente y respecto a los personajes (lei un review) yo solo puse como serian sus personalidades en ese tipo de situación según mi imaginación:v asi que tomen en cuenta que siempre leo todos los review, algunos realmente me motivaron es decir todos me motivaron ya que al menos se dedicaron un tiempo en leer mi humilde historia3 y pues seguire haciendo fanfics ya vere de que pareja ,creo que empezare talvez la semana que viene y pues pon un review de cómo te pareció el final c: y espero que sigan leyendo mis fanfics,chao:3**


End file.
